Moving On
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Jack wants to ask that ever elusive question. Is he going to be able to do it?


A pair of car keys sat in one hand, and a wedding ring in the other. Jack O'Neill on the other hand sat his ass down on the steps in front of his house. How was he supposed to do this? He had been dating her for a year, but it felt like 50 years. The sweat was falling down his face like Niagara Falls its self.

"Asking Sarah was so much easier" He wined "Why does Sam have to be so hard?" With a sigh he pushed himself up from the steps and headed to his truck. If he didn't leave soon he was going to be late picking Sam up for their dinner.

Starting up the Truck he turned the radio on to soft rock and pulled out of the drive way. The sweat continued to fall from his forehead as he drove towards Sam's house, slipping his hand in his pocket every once in a while to make sure the ring was still there. He didn't want to even think of what he would do if he lost the ring.

Suddenly 'from this moment on' started to play in the car and Jack had to laugh at himself. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he flipped it open without looking at the caller ID and smiled "Hi Sam"

"Hi. You on your way?" her voice sounded so sweat. As if he was right there beside her, holding her close to his body.

"Yah I am. I just left the house. You ready for dinner tonight?"

"Yes I am" She laughed, making his heart skip a beat. "I'm just wondering when you're going to get here. You're already late"

"Yah. I was doing some thinking before I left. Guess I lost track of time. I'll be there soon Hun. I promise" He smiled "I will never keep you waiting long. Besides, this is the first time I've ever been late"

"I know. What were you think about so much that made you forget the time anyways?"

"I'll tell you at dinner, alright?"

"Alright. See you soon Hun. I love you"

"I Love you too" Hanging up the phone Jack looked out at the road calmly. "I really wish this was so much easier" he mumbled to himself "then I might not be late for our date"

Arriving at Sam's house finally Jack smiled when he saw her running out of her house after locking the door and right over to where he was. "Hey you" he smiled, claiming her lips when she crawled into the passengers seat.

"When are you getting a new vehicle?" She wined, pushing some beer bottles out of her way on the floor. "Or at least a few hours scrub down in this place. It's a pig pen"

"It's been that way for years" he laughed "I love you Sam, but I don't think I'll ever change it"

"If we ever marry you will" he stopped where he was. She has mentioned marriage for the hundredth time that week. Maybe it really was time to pop that faithful question this time. "Are we going to go soon, or just sit here all night" Showing off one of his amazing smiles Jack pulled the car out of his parking space and left Sam's house for the restaurant.

"Here we are" Climbing out of the car Jack headed to the passengers side quickly and opened Sam's door for her "Milady" he laughed

"And I thought you hated the gou'ld" Taking his hand into hers Sam climbed out of the vehicle, finally showing off the long black dress she was wearing to Jack. He was guessing he wasn't paying enough attention to her clothing before and instead to her beautiful face. "What?"

"You look wonderful" he whispered sweetly. "Just like an angel"

"Jack. Stop being a goof" Sam laughed "let's go inside Handsome. They won't hold our table forever"

"I know. And I still get to look at you" he laughed. Leading her into the restaurant he let his hand rest on her waist softly. It held her close to his body, allowing him to take in her scent, and hear her soft breaths without getting too close.

"You alright Hun?"

"Yes I am" Opening the door gently Jack let Sam in first as he followed right behind her. "I'm perfectly fine" Leading her towards the front counter he smiled "Table for two. Reserved under the name O'Neill" he explained to the women behind the counter.

"Here we are. This way sir. Ma'am" she lead them to their table quickly and helped them sit down. Pulling out Sam chair Jack waited until she sat down before pushing it in for her and taking his own seat. "The waiter should be here soon" with that the women left them to sit there and wait.

"So, you said you were going to tell me something when we got here" Jack let out a soft sigh "Jack? Is everything alright?"

"Yah. Everything's fine" sliding his hand into his pocket he let his fingers touch the soft, golden metal. He caressed the engraved Names that he had requested, just to make the ring even more special for Sam. Finally he pulled it out of his pocket, got to his feet, and went back over to Sam "I have a question for you"

"What is it Jack?" He went down on one knee carefully, held his hand out with the ring in it, and let out a soft sigh as he opened his hand to show the ring

"I know it's not as fancy without the box, but…I didn't want to waist time taking it out of the box if you said yes"

"What is the question Jack" Her smiled was sweet, Caring, and simply amazing making Jack want her as his wife even more.

"Will you marry me?" He face went pail. Her hands began to shake, and Jack could even see the sweat running down her face before a smile finally broke past it all

"Yes!" She screamed, jumping into his arms and kissing him "Yes, I will marry you. It took you long enough to get the hints Jack"

"What can I say? I'm slow" Kissing his new fiancée softly Jack smiled "so when should we tell the others?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight is our night" Standing up Jack held Sam close to his body as they kissed once more, not wanting to move away from each other. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too" Kissing his fiancé once more he smiled "Now should we order our food?" he asked, indicating that the waiter was there

"Yah" Sam laughed, taking her seat quickly while Jack did the same thing. They ordered their food quickly and watched as the waiter left before they took each others hands from across the table, and looked each other in the eyes the rest of the night.

After their date Jack dropped Sam off at home and headed back to his house quickly, wanting to get to bed and wake up quicker then anything. Crawling into his bed He turned his alarm clock on quickly and laid his head down on the pillow. "My new life has finally begun" he smiled, closing his eyes and letting his dreams take over.

Running into the SGC the next morning Jack Held his new engagement ring in his hand before putting it on his finger with pride. He had finally done it. He had finally popped the question and she had said yes. He was the happiest man on earth at this point.

"Hey Jack" Looking up he smiled when he saw Daniel "Why do you look so happy today?"

"Because I am happy Daniel" He laughed "I went out with Sam last night"

"That's nothing new" he laughed "why are you so happy about this date?"

"Because I asked her to marry me. She said yes" he laughed "It's amazing. I can't stop smiling"

"I can imagine. So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know yet, but you're going to be my best man and Teal'c is going to be right beside you with General Hammond. Right?" Jack raised an eye brow, telling Daniel if he didn't say yes he would either be running laps around the base to keep from getting killed, or he would be on the ground with a very bloody nose.

"You know it Jack" He smiled "Now come on. The briefing is starting soon, and you can tell Hammond and Teal'c the good news before the meeting starts."

"That's only if Sam hasn't told the whole base yet" Jack laughed as some marines Passed by and slapped him on the back with huge grins

"I think it's too late Jack" Daniel laughed "everyone probably knows by now. She's been here for a few hours"

"Ok, first thing that's happening when we get married is that she's staying home until I wake up" Jack laughed "I'll hold her in bed if I must"

"Yah. You would" Jack laughed when Daniel rolled his eyes at him "You definitely would" With a smile Jack wrapped his arm around Daniels shoulder and started to walk towards the briefing room, wanting to see Sam as soon as possible "You know Daniel, I think I finally got it right"

"You definitely did Jack." Daniel laughed "You definitely did"


End file.
